MyAngelMySavior
by ARTGEEK-XD
Summary: I wanted him ,I needed him ,but he didn't need me. cub loved Edward , Edward loved Bella . everyone abandoned cub what is she to do .cub is no longer cub ,she's a different person .will Edward and his family popping back into her life change things . "I'm sorry I love you"-"please don't hate me".EdwardxCub EdwardxBella .pairings in book might change


umm second story .

this isn't mine ,well the plot and the writing is but the character aren't heh.

Rated M

fem-jake

* * *

Another day was going by, fixing cars, dealing with shitty people and shitty friends . but I felt different, it was hotter today I thought as I swiped the sweat from forehead, ignoring the hysterical man who tire just burst.

"Listen lady you don't understand I have a meeting at" I interrupted his rambling with my harsh voice "No you listen, I will be taking at least an hour to do this, so why don't you walk around, after all its a beautiful day". There was a moment of a silence until the man angrily rushed out the garage. I smirked at the retreating mans back. Yea, I wasn't the nicest women but I was me .I was stopped by the smell of Paul, musk.

"I need a favor "he asked which I bluntly said "no" to. I wasn't feeling well enough for this shit especially Paul's shit." come on it pays, and it's just one package. I promise it won't be like last time." Paul begged .I sighed knowing I needed the extra money but shuddered as I remembered what happened last time. You see my father is head of our mafia but we were a special type of mafia .we were descendent of wolves. We use people like me to get into places they aren't allowed .

"how much"?

I questioned loudly. "Would you quiet down, damn" he harshly whispered. "Just go to Charlie's and he'll give you a package" my eyes widened, at the fact we were bringing in outsider in this. My eyes narrowed in suspicion .1 second 2 second 3. I sighed agreeing to the task I probably would soon regret. I slowly walked out ,my hands itched to open the envelope that was my pay check ,so I did . five thousand dollar was in my face when I did ,all hundreds. I swiftly turned around about to question him on this .he was already gone.i smiled at the wod of money which I held tightly ,as if to protect it.

* * *

I knocked on the door waiting at least thirty seconds till someone actually came to the door ."cub" A shy voice said ,Bella . I hadn't talked to her in years after our argument it almost seemed stupid now . "Hey how have you been " I said with genuine curiosity "good I was jus-

"Bella go inside " Charlie demanded coming from around the house with a duffel bag in his hand . I sighed whipping the sweat off my forehead ,I Shook my head as everything went hazy for a moment .bella sighed but went inside none the less. "Here take this piece of shit ,and tell billy not to get me involved in his bullshit" Charlie snarled at me I was a little shocked ,Charlie was always nice a little socially awkward but nice . I don't think I ever heard him curse until now.

"Here "

He threw the duffel bag on the floor next to my left foot and shoved a paper in my hand . I looked down , it was the address . I don't know why but my heart started pumping as if I drunk a whole bunch of red bull ,my adrenaline was up .I grabbed the bag running to my destination ,the Cullen's , my angel .

I was here In front the house that I avoided for three years. I sighed as my hand balled in a fist and knocked it was a soft knock but I knew they heard they were leaches after all.  
"Cub " I voice full of surprise said . I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked up at Edward . "Hey" I said trying to act stoic . "I need to talk to Carlisle " I asked he stood still for a moment ,a moment of silence as his face filled with realization."your doing the 'jobs' still" he voiced putting air qoutes around the word job . "So, is that any of your business " I replied snarkly .

"listen cub just because we haven't talked doesn't mean I can't care ,my feeling for you haven't changed even if you did,I worry that something might happen to you" he smiled down looking at me . I don't know why but I was happy yet so very angry .he was playing with my emotions .

he knew what and what not to say to me and it made me furious."you know what Cullen ,when you decided to leave me all that care and worry was shoved out the window when Bella Alice and Rosalie decided to abandon me my feeling were also thrown out the window " I was screaming now ,three years of buried anger was now unleashed .

my heart was pounding hard ,my throat felt dry ,but I continued ."so you can take all your care and worry and shove them up your ass ,because I know you never cared about me ."that's not true" he tried to counter ."yes it is " I screamed slamming my hands into his chest shocked that he actually stumbled backward ."fuck you Cullens be cause I was alright without y'all I was- silenced by my eyes rolling in the back of my head .total utter darkness .

* * *

Um please review I guess I'm a little new and I want people to give me some criticism bad or good .so help me out . Im not that good with grammar but my spelling is pretty good

my first story I wrote Is still being made ,but I decided to read the Harry potter books and actually write a story I know about . So i created this instead.

HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT

R&R


End file.
